From the Start
by adryy08
Summary: How did their relationship started started to go beyond friendship? How did they managed it? How did it grew? The story of two old friends.
1. Waking Up

"Ohhhh, it hurts…." Hikari thought as she was waking up "I'm never gonna drink that much alcohol again ever".

She was trying to remember why she drank so much to have a headache like that. It was Mimi's party to celebrate Koushiro and hers high school graduation, all the Chosen Children were here. "Taichi must have been really drunk or into a girl if he let me drink that much" she thought.

She noticed that, apart from the fact that she was at Mimi's party last night she doesn't remember much of it, she arrived with Taichi and greeted everyone, spoke with the other about how College was this year for them but apart from that, nothing, like if she had a blackout.

"Well I can only blame myself for that, hopefully I will remember more when this headache will be gone" speaking of the headache, she thought about getting up to go take some meds, hopefully her mum brought a lot of them knowing how Taichi can get on big occasions like that.

She rested here for a while before she had the drive to get up. When she was about to get up, she noticed something wrong, she was not in her room, she was in the dark so she didn't know where she was, but that was definitely not her room. "God where did I end up, hopefully I'm at Miyako's...".

Then she felt something moving, she refrain herself to scream at this thing moving on her body. It was an arm, she looked at the other other side of the bed and noticed that this arm was Takeru's, her best friend. "Ohh I'm at Takeru's, that could I've been worse" she thought, then she noticed that Takeru's upper body was naked, she remembered that Takeru always wore a shirt when she was sleeping over, and he mustn't have been as drunk as she was if he has been able to bring her here. She started to panic, "please tell me this is not what I think it is" she looked under the sheets, he was naked, totally naked, so was she "Oh God this can't be happening" she murmured.

She, Hikari Yagami, 15, slept with her best friend.

She got up, and was trying to find her clothes on the floor of the bedroom unsuccessfully, still thinking she was at Takeru's, she didn't wanted to put the lights on, not wanting to wake Takeru up. She was still unable to find her clothes, so she thought about getting a towel in the bathroom, at least she would be wearing something, she would have to cross the living room of the apartment, but what if Takeru's mother saw her naked, that would be awkward and humiliating, it was not like she had any other option. So she open the door of the bedroom quietly and closed it delicately.

As soon she closed it she heard a too cheerful voice saying "Ohh you're finally awake!" She let a small cry go out of her mouth, scared by the person who noticed her

"So you had... Oh please god Hikari put some clothes on, I know that last night it was like you discovered your sexuality and that who were more than happy about it but that doesn't let you the ability to walk around my apartment naked, we already have enough persons naked in this room"

"Hi Mimi, not that I'm not happy to see you, but do you know where my clothes are?" she asked ashamed

"Ahahah, so this is the problem? They are probably in my room, but where precisely I don't know, the last time I saw you night you were well, naked like you are know, but you were much more vocal.."

"Mimi" Hikari cut her off, not wanting what she up for last night for now "Can I go to the bathroom pick a towel so I can not be naked?" she asked, blushing and ashamed of her situation right now.

"Ohhh yeah yeah sure, can you bring me one too?" Hikari nodded, put a towel around her body, picked another one and then returned into the living room

"Thanks" said Mimi "this poor little boy need it" not understanding what Mimi meant, she looked where Mimi was heading and noticed Koushiro next to the sofa, sleeping totally naked

"At least I was not the only one" she thought and Mimi put the towel on him "I couldn't pick a blanket for him, with you and Takeru on my Room and Ken and Miyako on my parents's room, I didn't wanted to wake you or them. Ohh do you want some meds for that headache?" she said. "Yes please" Hikari answered quietly "Wait so you are telling me that.."

"Yes, Miyako and Ken slept together in my parents room, but no judgments girl, you were much worse last night night!" Mimi answered laughing!

"I... don't remember much about... last night" Hikari said

"Ooh. What do you remember?" Mimi asked

"I remember the first part of the party and then nothing" Hikari answered while taking the meds "and then I find myself waking up in your room, with Takeru naked next to me. I guess that we did some... things"

"You guess pretty well girl, so you want to know what I know about what you were up to last night?"

"Well, I guess that it's better for me to know, so I can handle things from there..." Hikari says

"Everyone got drunk last night, apart from Iori, Koushiro and me. I didn't wanted to get drunk because I was hosting the party, and Koushiro said that it wasn't fair that only one of the two "stars" of the party could drink so he decided to not get drunk, it was so sweet of him. Well so everyone got drunk, your brother being the one that started everything, you should have seen how he got Daisuke drunk, it was so fun! Those two were really drunk..."

"So that explains why I got to drink so much, Taichi was too drunk to notice what I was doing" thought Hikari

"... they even forced Jyou to get drunk and you know that Jyou don't get drunk anymore after what we did to him at his birthday last year, and Yamato and Sora were making out on my couch, god only Koushiro and me noticed but it was so gross, I thought that were gonna have sex on my living room, in front of everyone! So I had to handle them, from what I know at that moment your brother passed out long ago, and Koushiro told me that Miyako got you, Takeru, Ken, Daisuke, Jyou, Meiko and him into some sort of drinking game, and apparently you and Takeru were the team that had the most to drink so I guess that is from were your headache come, then I had to handle a sick Jyou while Koushiro was taking care of Yamato, At one point Yamato Sora, Iori, Taichi, Meiko and Daisuke were nowhere to be seen so I guessed they went home, and since nobody had seen you and Takeru for a while, we guessed that you and him went home with the other, so the others wanted to go home, I was going to pick up their coats in my room and then...

FLASHBACK

"Thanks for the party guys, at least you said goodbye unlike the others" I say

"Well they were really drunk Mimi what were you expecting?" Mikako asks

"I don't know Miyako at least a goodbye, even Hikari and Takeru didn't said bye that's so unlike them"

"To be fair there were really drunk, I'd never see them like this before" Ken says"that much? it didn't seem like it when I left your little game, sure they had a lots of drinks they seemed to handle it pretty good no?" asks Koushiro"well they didn't handle it well that long" answers Ken.

"Mimi, I'm so sorry that I puked at your party ,I should nave never listened to Taichi... "drunkenly says Jyou from the couch where he was sitting.

"Could you make sure he go home safe?" I whisper to Koushiro "Don't worry, I was planning to do it anyway" he say "You're the best" I reply, while giving him a kiss on the cheek, which make him blush "so cute" I think then I answer to Jyou "Don't worry Jyou, that's okay, you were not the worst..." I'm opening my bedroom's door and then I see something that I'm not expecting to see.

Takeru and Hikari are having sex on my bed, and not soft sex, they were having wild sex, and Hikari was moaning quite loudly, Hikari!

"... definitely not the worst..." I add. Koushiro and Ken are staring at the scene, shocked and surprised to see their friends so... expressive. Miyako looks like she is trying to contain a laugh and at the same time is disgusted by the scene. We are staring at them doing their thing during like two minutes until Jyou joins us "What are you doing guys, you are standing here for quite some time now... oh god!" He sees them, and joins Koushiro and Ken in their weird starring at the scene.

A few minutes latter, and a lot of loud moaning from Hikari, Jyou shouts "I'm out of here" nobody really react until Koushiro told him to wait but he was already gone.

Then Hikari notices me between their actions, still pretty inebriated, said "Hi Mimi, nice bed!" and then let out the biggest moan I've ever heard then Miyako says "I need a drink, a lot of drinks" Ken and Koushiro adds in unison "Count me in!" and I join them.

We are really drunk and soon Ken and Miyako are making out in front of us "Please get a room you two!" I shout and I put them in my parents's room so they can do whatever they want to do and I return into the couch and sat next to Koushiro, while we hear Hikari incredibly load moans "I would have never guessed that Hakari can do that much noise" Koushiro says "me neither" I answer.

After a few minutes, and a lot of weird noises in the apartment, and a few shots I break the rare silence of the night "sleep with me".

He tooks a few seconds to realise what I said and answers "excuse me?"

"Sleep with me, have sex with me, fuck me, whichever term you prefer!" I shout

"Mimi you don't want to do this, you are drunk"

"So are you Koushiro" I cut

"We can't just do this, how we will explain to the others"

"Who cares Koushiro, it's our night, we can have fun, and because we are close friends does not mean that we can't do this, look the those two" I said pointing my room "I don't care about what others will think and I really really want you to fuck me right now"

FLASHBACK END

"I think that's enough Mimi, Hikari doesn't seem to want to hear the rest of your story..." A voice cut Hikari turned quickly,

"Takeru..."


	2. The day after

Takeru wake in an empty bed in a room that wasn't his "Were am I? Oh I don't have any clothes on, that's...weird" He puts the lights on, trying to find his clothes.

"Well Miyako and Ken left theirs coats here, oh crap It's Mimi's bedroom she will be so mad at me for sleeping naked in her bed"

Still trying to find his clothes in the mess that is Mimi's Bedroom, he takes him a few minutes to find them.

"Finally, god, I've never seen a mess like that"He picks his clothes only to see something that was over them fell on the floor, a pink bra. He understands now why he was naked

"Please don't tell me that I slept with Mimi..."The pink color makes him even more worried that it can be Mimi.

He finds the panties that likely belongs to the same person as the bra and the dress of that girl. Well it was not Mimi's dress, it was much worse, it was Hikari's.

"I slept with Hikari".

He takes him a few minutes to realize and then says, speaking to himself "I had sex with Hikari, Hikari my best friend, God she must hate me right now... Taichi, Taichi will kill me, I'm so dead" Takeru hated himself right now.

He realizes that Hikari is not there but her clothes still are "she must have run away realizing what we did..."

Then he hears voices coming from the living room, he open the door delicately trying not to be noticed. He then listens to Mimi, who is seemingly relating the events of the previous night to Hikari, he hears everything that Hikari and him did. He feels happy and disgusted at the time, because it's Hikari. Well he would have been hard to find a girl that would be prettier than her. For a 15 years old girl, Hikari was physically pretty mature, not big breasts but still bigger than most of the other girls of their age. Takeru can says that he is probably the only guy who had been lucky enough to see her in a bikini, last summer when they went to that one day trip to Chiba. She also has a beautiful ass, well most people people don't know it because you don't really notice it with their school uniform. Well as her best friend, he is quite lucky to see her more often in pants than in the school uniform. And her face, she has the most lovely face on earth, her cheeks were just perfect. Yet he is disgusted by all those thoughts, "Get yourself together Takeru she is your best friend, you did a really stupid thing, now try to fix the problem"

He stops Mimi in the middle of her story, not really wanting to know more about how she and Koushiro had sex, and Hikari probably didn't want to know either.

"I think that's enough, Hikari doesn't seem to want to hear the rest of your story.." he says.

Hikari turns to see him.

" Takeru..."

Not knowing what to say he stays silent for a minute or so before"Takeru it's really mean to say something like that, especially after what you two did last night" Mimi says teasingly

"Hikari I found your clothes, I put them on the bed" he said, not wanting to continue this discussion with Mimi "thanks" she mumbles. The way she tries to avoid Takeru to get into the bedroom is incredibly awkward for both of us, which makes Mimi giggles.

"So how much did you heard of what I said?" Mimi asks

"Most of it I think, starting from when you said that you opened the door of your bedroom" he replied quietly

"And how much do you remember from last night"

"Not much, I guess it will come back once that headache is gone"

While they were discussing Hikari decides to leave the apartment discretely, she definitely didn't want to face anyone that saw her last night, especially Takeru. So she goes to the door and the shouts "Bye Mimi thanks for last night, I will call you, bye!"

"Hikari wait!" shouts back Takeru.

Something grabs him by the shoulder, which prevents him to follow her, he turns only to see it was Mimi

"Mimi, I have to follow her let me go" he says yelling at her

"No silly I will not let you go in that state, sits down!" she says with a serious look which wasn't something Takeru saw on Mimi's face before.

"Listen. You can't go to her like that, what will you say to her?" A silence follows that question, Takeru don't know how to answer to that

"That's what I thought, look Takeru I suppose that you are scared about all of this and how you will handle things with Hikari, but this about this for a second, you don't even know what to say to her, so imagine how she is, give her some time and space so she will figure this out, and you should do the same. Then you will go speak to her"

Thinking about this for some time, Takeru then says "You're right, thanks Mimi"

"I know I'm right, I'm always right, you should probably go now, if you don't want to face the others!" she says teasingly

"I certainly don't, bye Mimi, I'm so sorry for everything"

"Don't be, it's not that bad, plus you will have to make it up to me now, be sure to tell that to Hikari next time you see her!"

"Sure Mimi sure" he says closing the front door.

His walk back home was certainly exhausting for him emotionally, thinking about to face Hikari and most of all to face himself, what he has..no what they did together he corrects himself, does it means something, was it just the alcohol, he don't know, now he remembers them having sex and it was, from his memories ate telling him, really good, but how did they end up doing this, those memories will probably never come back. And what does he feel about this? He is already at his apartment's door before he realizes it.

He enters and notices that it's already past midday "Hey Takeru, finally you're here I was starting to get worried, you could have sent a message to tell me that you were staying at Mimi's party for the night" says his mother who is in the kitchen.

"Sorry mum, I stayed there a long time and fell asleep without really noticing it, I came home as soon as I could" He says, taking a seat at the table.

"Are you hungry? I already ate but I can make you something quick"

"No thanks mum I'm not really hungry, I will go rest in my room" he says. After a while, he decides to go for a walk "After all, a walk is the best way to figure things out" he thought.

She runs as fast as she can, she probably didn't that fast since the events from two years ago. She don't want to face Takeru, she would would rather die of exhaustion right now.

She gets into her apartment quickly "Hi, mum I'm here, is Taichi here?"

"Hi Hikari, yes he is here, I could hear him snore all morning, I guess I drank too much light, speaking of that why didn't you come home with him last night? I wonder who brought him home instead of you" her mum answered

"He left without me, I didn't noticed when he left! I guess it's Meiko who brought him because from what I saw last night Sora and Yamato weren't in good shape either"

"Teenagers nowadays, I hope you never become like brother about the alcohol" Her mother says sighing.

"Don't worry about me mum" she replied "Guess it's already too late for that" she thought.

She decides to take a shower. She enters the bathroom ans takes off her dress then then look at herself in the mirror, thinking about how Takeru looked at her last night when they where doing their thing, she surprises herself to think about that, "It should not matter anyway, it was wrong, and he was probably too drunk to remember how I look without my clothes on... huughh stop think about this Hikari!" speaking to herself in her thoughts. After taking off her underwear, she enters the shower, the water is pretty hot, perfect to clear her thoughts. At the contact of her sensible spots, the felt a strange feeling that was nothing like she had felt before, she feels great "It is because of... Takeru?"

"Hikari it's been a half hour since you are in there, is everything all right?" She didn't even realized it had been so long since she was in there. She quickly gets out of the bathroom and sees her brother on the couch looking the TV.

"Hi, Taichi"

"Hi!" he says like he was half asleep, she goes into the room to get dressed and then joins her brother on the couch, looking at her weirdly

"What?" see asks

"oh nothing, it's just still hasn't teased me about my hangover, that's so unlike you sis'"

"Well "bro' I don't tease you because for once it was not me you got you back home!"

"Really? You stayed there? Then you brought me back?"

"I guess it's Meiko, because Sora and Yamato were way too drunk to brought you home"

"Well I will go see her to thanks her, see you later"

"Wait for me! I will go out for a walk"

They split at the entrance of the building, while he is going to the building near their building to see Meiko she goes in the direction of the apartment complex where Jyou lives "I hope he is here" she thinks.

She goes to his door and rings the bell "Oi Hikari, I was expecting you!" he says happily

"Really?.." she say askingly

"I know you are not a stupid girl so I thought you would come to me to get this" He hands her an emergency contraceptive pill

"How did you?.."

"I was there Hikari remember? So I know you need those, I spoke to Mimi about this before I left. I got a few of those at the medical school, so now I give them when you guys need them"

"You mean this isn't the first..."

"Nah stop this! None of your business, just take it and tell it to Takeru, he must be worried about that, and don't worry this is between the two... wait three of us he corrects himself "I won't tell Taichi until you are 30, I don't want to see Takeru dead so soon" Hikari doesn't react to the joke "Come on Hikari it was a joke, I know I'm not the funniest guy around but still." She is trying to restrain her tears from falling and Jyou notices it "Hey hey don't cry Hikari, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Look you are young and you did a stupid thing with Takeru in Mimi's apartment but she is not mad at you. And you will fix a big part of your problem with that pill, and you will fix things with Takeru too, you guys always fix things, it will takes longer than usual but it will be alright ok?" Right after that she pulls him into a tight hug

"Thank you" She says with emotion.

"It's okay now take this thing and go out, it's the holidays and it's beautiful out there!" She nods and thank him again before she left.

While she walks back to her apartment, she ends up in front of her old school "So many good memories here" she thought "I have to call Takeru to tell him there is no risk that I'm pregnant" She is still scared by the idea of calling him right now, she don't know how he will react, she continues to walks and notices someone on the beach. "Weird" she thought "It's still quite cold to go swim" and then realizes it's Takeru who is sitting in the beach and looks like he is doing nothing "He is always like that when he is thinking" Seeing that he needs time too, she decides to not call him for now, she will do that tonight. She takes her phone and starts calling someone else

"Hey Taichi it's me, what am I doing? Not much, yeah sure I will go run with you I need to do some sports too..."


	3. Clarification

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I took so long to update the story, I had an hard time writing this chapter the way I wanted it to be and I got a lot of university work to do this month so I guess it didn't help!**

 **Anyway if you are here reading this I would like to really thank you because I reread the first two chapters and they are awful, not the story but the way I wrote, I will rewrite them probably in the next few weeks as I will have more time to do that! I guess that answer the review of Gamma, so you guys have problems with the grammar I know that is a problem of mine, I will try to improve that every chapter!**

* * *

Except for the messages exchanged the night following the party they didn't really spoke to each other for the entirety of the vacations, sure they have seen each other when they met with their friends but they just avoided each other as much as they could, neither one of them was ready to talk about that night yet. Takeru was waiting for Hikari to call him when she was ready and then he would try to help her as much as he could without really caring about himself, that was his plan.

Yamato seeing that Takeru didn't do much during his vacations apart from reading and running decides to Shinjuku to have a good day.

"Come on Takeru you didn't do anything interesting in the past three weeks, and Sora is not here this weekend so we have the day for ourselves so let's use it."

"So you want to spend the day with me because Sora isn't around, that's so nice of you..." Takeru said sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it that way Takeru." Yamato said seriously this time. "I'm serious Takeru apart from running you had barely been out. Come with me I have some stuff to do, so at least you will going out."

"Fine, where do you wanna go?"Takeru said giving up.

"Shinjuku, I need to pick some stuff for the band and I have to do it before the end of the vacations."

"Couldn't you do it before?"Takeku complained.

"Didn't feel like it, we leave in ten minutes I will be waiting in the living room!" He shouted closing the door.

Soon after Yamato and Takeru were in the metro which would get them at Shinjuku, it was a silent trip for them. Yamato knew that something was bugging Takeru and that thing was related to Hikari, as he noticed that Takeru didn't see her in the whole vacations and from what he had heard from Taichi, Hikari had the same problem as Takeru, except that she go over to Miyako's place while Takeru in comparison did nothing.

After a couple of hours going through a lot of music shops and Takeru was still silent, Yamato decided to engage the conversation, hoping to cheer his brother up a bit:

"So Takeru, tell me, why didn't you start to play music?" he asked casually.

"I don't know, never feel like it I guess." he answered nonchalantly.

"But you saw the band performing regularly back then, why didn't just asked to join us?"

"Actually I really enjoyed helping out with the management, if you guys still need someone to do all this stuff I will gladly help when I can." Takeru said with a smile, it was actually the first time he smiled during his vacations.

"I have to see that with the guys, and I wouldn't want it to take to much of your time." Yamato was actually surprised that Takeru enjoyed that, he thought that Takeru only did it with his former band because he could bring girls without having to pay the places.

"Don't worry about me, after all it's you who said that I need to do some stuff no?" Takeru said with a grin, knowing that he trapped his brother into his own game.

"Yeah yeah I know..." Yamato sighed.

Takeru's phone started to ring at that moment.

"It must be Daisuke, he has been bugging me non stop to come over to his house since Monday. Go ahead I will take it and tell me to leave me alone."

Yamato nodded and entered the next store while Takeru was answering the phone

"Daisuke, I already told you that I can't come over to your house!" Takeru shouted onto the phone

"Takeru it's me..." A small voice answered.

"What?! I can't hear you Daisuke!" He said shouting again.

"Takeru it's me." Said the voice more convincingly this time.

Takeru stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"Hang on a second I will go to a quieter place"

He went in a side street, much quieter than the big Shinjuku streets, before speaking again

"It should be better now."he said calmly.

"Oh Okay..." She seemed to not know what to say.

"So do you need anything?" He didn't wanted the discussion to end quickly, even though their situation was awkward, he missed her.

She was hesitating with her words. "No... yes, Takeru, we need to talk."

"We are talking right now no?" Right after saying this he knew how stupid he was to say this, she was already struggling and he wasn't helping her.

"No Takeru we need to talk."She said with her serious tone, which made Takeru realize what she wanted to talk about.

"I know Hikari." He had his serious tone, the one that Hikari didn't like to hear, not that it didn't sound well, but he was using it only on a few situations, and they weren't good ones.

"So can we see each other now?" she asked returning to her weak tone.

"Well I'm not home right now, I'm with Yamato at Shinjuku."

"Oh okay, I will call you back another day then"

"Wait, Hikari!" He was almost shouting in the phone again. "Can I call you tonight so we can fix a moment, is that okay with you?

"Okay."

"Okay thanks, I have to go now. Sorry." Hikari felt like he was disappointed to let go, maybe the situation was not as bad as she thought.

"Oh, Bye." She was a bit relieved.

"Bye Hikari, have a good day!" He said cheerfully, maybe the situation wasn't as bad as she thought.

He went back to the busy street and found Yamato at the front of the store "Where did you go, I thought you back home without me!"

"I was in a side street I couldn't hear what Daisuke had to say" Takeru simply said.

"So you didn't hang up quickly." he said with a wondering tone.

"No he wanted to ask me some questions about my holidays, I answered hoping that he will stop bugging me now!" Takeru answered, trying to seem annoyed.

"Oh okay, I have to go check an other couple of stores and after that I will be done, do you want to go elsewhere after that?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah I would like to go to those stores over there is that okay with you? It will not take long."

"Yeah sure, call me when you are done!"

A couple of hours later, they were back home with all the stuff Yamato brought. Takeru waited for Yamato to leave before calling Hikari. The call went smoothly, they fixed a rendezvous for the next day and didn't spoke much apart from that...

"...good night Hikari."

"Good night Takeru." She hang up after that.

He didn't slept well that night he thought too much about their encounter the next day to be able to sleep. What was she going to say, that they couldn't be friends anymore, that she hated him now? Will she ignore all of this?

She woke up early, she couldn't sleep anymore she had to get herself ready to see Takeru, who wanted an early talk. They were the early birds of the group, unlike her brother for example. The place of the meeting was the beach in front of their old elementary school, the place where she saw Takeru the other day, it was the place where he liked to sort out his thoughts. The sun was rising during her walk, she wore winter clothes as it was still cold in Tokyo at this time of the year. He was waiting for her near the beach, sitting on a bench facing it, lost in his thoughts once again, she sat quietly next to him, he noticed her but said nothing like if this silence was a part of their conversation.

"So this is your spot?"She asked, breaking the silence.

"My spot?" He didn't understood what she meant.

"You know the place where you go when you need to think about anything" Explained Hikari.

"Oh" He thought about that for a minute. "I guess it is."

An other silence followed, as opposed to the first one which was comfortable one, this one is heavy and neither one of them knew what to say until Takeru decided so speak again.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He didn't wanted to engage the subject if she didn't felt comfortable with it.

"Takeru." She said getting up from the bench. "You know what I want to talk about." She was looking at him in the eyes, trying to get him to understand.

"Where are you going?" He asked seeing her starting to walk away from the bench.

"Come on, let's take a walk." she said glancing towards the beach.

He followed her and they walked for a bit before Hikari reopened the conversation again. "So you are not saying anything."

"I don't really know what to say Hikari." he said embarrassed.

"Then I will start, what do you remember now?" She stopped walking.

"Not so much actually, some things but it's not like I can make a conclusion about what we did, you?" he asked back, he didn't wanted her to worry about what he thought of the situation.

"I remember a good part of it, but not the whole thing but that's not what matters, I wanted to know how you feel about it."

"About it? You mean how I feel about us having sex while we were drunk?"

"Yes Takeru, about this." She seemed serious, more than usual.

"Truthfully? In a way I'm glad it was you in a way, because I could have end up with much worse physically speaking" This comment made her chuckle and blush a bit "But in the same tiMe it feels so wrong, because you are my best friend and I could have hurt you or you could hate me for it and.."

"Takeru. Stop. None of this is youR fault, we were drunk and it happened, it doesn't matter now. We need to know how to handle this, first I think we should not mention this to the persons that don't know about it, especially Taichi." She was intimidating when she said this, Takeru was almost scared of her.

"Yeah, I would like to remain alive for now!" This made her laugh hard and then she looked at him. "I missed you so much during those three weeks 'Keru" said Hikari lining on Takeru's shoulder.

"Me too Hikari."

The rumble of Hikari's stomach cut their discussion. "Did you eat this morning?"

"No, I was too stressed because of our meeting." She admitted.

"Why? Because I could have ended our friendship?" He said statistically, mocking her.

"Hey that's mean, I was really scared you know, and I'm sure you were too" she said while she slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Hey that hurts, and if you want the truth yes I was scared that you would want me out of your life, but that doesn't matter anymore. Do you wanna eat something? Miyako told me about this new place where she goes for breakfast when she help her parents at the store the whole night."

"Yeah she told me about it too, let's go!" she was cheerful again, this made Takeru smile.

After a good breakfast, Takeru escorted Hikari to her family's apartment.

"You know we should drag everyone at that restaurant to have breakfast one day!" Said Hikari.

"Well good luck with that, because I will not try to convince either your brother, Daisuke or Mimi to do something before two in the afternoon" Takeru answered jokingly.

"You're mean, they are not that bad!" Takeru shot her a questioning look in response.

"Well okay they are impossible to drag out in the morning" They fell again in a comfortable silence that Takeru breaks when they were getting close to her apartment.

"You know know I'm glad we work it out, I hope we won't have to deal with a situation like that ever again"

At that statement Hikari froze instantly, Takeru didn't noticed it instantly, but when he did he walked back to her with a worried look

"hey, you okay, is it something you ate?" She didn't reacted again

"Or something that I said?" Hikari snapped out at this, like she was coming back to reality.

"Oh it's this then, so what is this thing that I said that makes you look like a zombie?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something." She admitted.

"What is it?" she stayed quietly after that.

He was almost begging her to tell him what was wrong. "Come on Hikari, I though we were over this, tell me it can't be that bad."

She gathered all of her courage to say it. "Iwannadoitagain" She mumbled quickly then she looked at the floor, ashamed.

"What did you say I didn't understand."

"I wanna do it again." she said more firmly this time

"You mean going out to get breakfast? Yeah sure I would love that!" He then saw the look on her face that indicated him that she wasn't thinking about that

"Okay you weren't talking about breakfast but then what were you talking abou... Ohhh you mean that."

His smile faded instantly. Hikari, feeling like she made a big mistake, ran away, but Takeru chase her.

"Yagami Hikari stop right now!" It was the most authoritative tone that Takeru ever used on her she stopped instantly.

"Thanks god it worked, you were almost outrunning me, you spend way too much time doing sports with Taichi!" She didn't say a word, his little joke seemed out of place at this time so Takeru went to face her only to see her crying

"Hey don't cry Hikari it's okay"

"No it's not, I screwed everything up because of what I said, you didn't even respond!" She cried.

"First, you didn't let me time to answer, secondly no you didn't screwed everything up Hikari, I just didn't know how to react, I wasn't expecting you to say this!" he finished his sentence before continuing

"Why?" He asked her.

She seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to do this again?" He clarified.

She tried to answer but no words came out of her mouth.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or anything, I just want to understand."

"It's... as far I remember I liked it the last time but I was drunk so I wanna do it again with you, for real and if it's bad we will never talk about it again, same if you don't want to do it. Takeru?" she looked at him, he had that face he has when he is thinking

"Takeru please say something..." She begged.

"Can I think about it?" He said instantly. "I need to think about it, because I don't want to say something that can hurt both of us. I promise you that I will give you an answer fast.

"Takeru..."

"I need to go now, have a good day" he said cheerfully like if nothing happened. He walked away after that letting Hikari standing there, not far away from her apartment's building.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the little cliffhanger at the end, I hope their "fight" in the end doesn't feel too much like the second chapter, that is one of the things that bothered me the most when I wrote this chapter.**

 **I'm hoping that the next chapter will be finished by the end of next week, so stay tuned!**

 **PS: Little question: Did you enjoyed Ketsui?**


End file.
